


Donna and Dean

by JJ1564



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, F/M, Face-Fucking, Masturbation, Mind Reading, Multi, Sex Slave Dean, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Abaddon, Voyeurism, dub-con, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 07:24:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8241211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ1564/pseuds/JJ1564
Summary: Dean gives himself to Abaddon and she invites some friends to play...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've just started re-watching S9 and I have a bit of a girl-crush on Abaddon, she's so sexy! And I loved her scenes with Dean. It reminded me of this fic, which I wrote a couple of years ago, and didn't post here at the time, so decided to post it now!

Abaddon sat back and relaxed into the soft cushions of the armchair. She smiled lazily as she ran her fingers over her pussy, surprised to find that she was already soaking wet as they had barely started. Just seeing Dean Winchester spread out on the table like a banquet was enough to make her wet, and the fact that he was naked and bound just added to her pleasure. 

She liked him; she had even adopted his name for her, “Donna”, so much snappier than Abaddon. He was brave, charming, dangerous, vulnerable, handsome and such a compelling mixture of bravado and self-doubt. He was incredibly beautiful; she could look at his emerald eyes for hours and she loved the taste of his pretty lips. No one had made her feel so alive in a very long time. He was different to other humans; he was special and he was hers, he belonged to no one else. Now she wanted to see him loose control.  
“  
“Fucking hell, Donna, what...what...” He tried to keep his voice steady but she could hear the panic in it when he saw the two very large, very naked men walk in. ‘shit, I thought it was just going to be me and you.”

“I want to watch. You may recognize the meat suits. I’ve borrowed them just for you. I know you like them both.” Dean knew them, of course he did. The older one was Joe Manganiello and his partner in crime was Jason Momoa.

“N-never had you down as a t-telly addict.” Dean’s eyes were wide and he looked terrified, but his cock was already hard and rising up proudly. “You…you gotta be fucking kidding me.”

“I enjoy watching some shows, the ones with lots of blood and gore.” She winked at Dean and his face paled. “Oh, don’t worry baby. We’re not going to damage your pretty hide. Not much, anyway.”

The two men stood looking at Dean, almost panting in desire. They would not move until she commanded them. 

“Look at them Dean, such fine specimens of manhood. The demons can’t wait to fuck you. Tell me boys, do your hosts feel the same?” She raised a perfect eyebrow.

“Hell, yeah.” Jason nodded enthusiastically. “He’s not into men but he likes how pretty this one is. He wants those lips around his cock.”

“Oh Jesus.” Dean almost whimpered, his eyes drawn to the impressive erection Jason already had.

“This one is too,” Joe licked his lips and ran his hand over his huge cock. “He’ll fuck anything and he likes to be in control. He wants to grip your hips and pound your ass into next week.”

“Well, that’s good to know.” Dean said as sarcastically as he could. “I’d hate to think they weren’t enjoying the ride.”

Donna laughed. “Oh baby, we’re all going to enjoy this ride. You too, I promise,” She nodded at the demons and they walked over to Dean. “Touch him, fingertips only, all over his body.”

The demons complied, Joe tracing his huge fingers over Dean’s chest, rolling them over his nipples then up his neck and into his mouth. Dean didn’t want to open his mouth, didn’t want to suck the fingers but Jason was running his fingertips up Dean’s thighs and over his balls, making him moan, and he opened…and he sucked…and she knew he was undone.

Donna knew he had fantasized about both of these men although he would never have admitted it to anyone. She chuckled at what Dean always said when she read his dirty little mind – “Damn you, you bitch, you get inside my head too fucking easily.”

“You can use your tongues and teeth too, now.” Donna said and chuckled at the look on Dean’s face. “But no breaking the skin, boys.”

“Christ…” Dean growled as Jason tugged at his left nipple with his teeth. Dean’s body arched and his dick jerked in response to the feeling of pleasure and pain - now doubled as Joe leaned in to suck and tease his right nipple. Joe’s hand roamed down Dean’s taut body and over his hard dick and balls. Dean groaned and bucked his hips.

“N-no Donna, please, I-I don’t, I’m not...” Dean tried to deny the feelings he was experiencing.

“Can it, Dean, dear, “ She commanded, ‘stop thinking this is wrong. Stop thinking, period. Just feel, baby.” 

Jason was now working down his body, nipping and sucking at his chest and stomach, while rubbing his fingers over Dean’s now tender and over-sensitive nipple. Joe moved his head up and looked over at Donna, who nodded, and he claimed Dean’s mouth in a hungry, messy, desperate kiss.

“That will stop you uttering lies.” Donna laughed. “Look at you, so hard and so ready. Your head may be protesting, Dean, pretending you don’t want this, but your body and especially your pretty pink dick tell the truth.” Donna shuddered as Dean bucked into Jason’s hand. Joe was still kissing him, thrusting his tongue into Dean’s mouth and his cries were muffled as his dick jerked and pulsed and he came, over his own stomach and Jason’s hand. Donna threw her head back and groaned as she came too, her breathing faster and her body shuddering with delicious aftershocks.

“Fuck, oh fuck, yes.” She panted, just watching for a moment as Jason licked the come from Dean’s body and his own fingers, while Joe continued to tongue-fuck Dean. Dean was having trouble breathing and Joe pulled back, allowing Dean to gasp in some air. His body was trembling and he already looked spaced out.

“Fuck, this is more fun than I imagined.” Donna grinned happily. “You’re such a pretty slut, Dean.”

Dean managed to summon enough energy and spirit to glare at her. “Takes...takes one to know…know one,” he gasped.

She laughed and clapped her hands. ‘sure does, baby. And I know exactly what you want now. Boys, stand by the side of the table and stroke your dicks.” Joe and Jason did as they were instructed. “Look at them, Dean. Look how big they are. I must say I’m impressed; sometimes these huge muscular types have disappointing dicks. But these two are proportional, aren’t they?”

Dean’s eyes were wide and scared as he looked at the two men, but his dick twitched in response and he couldn’t help but lick his lips in a mixture of apprehension and excitement.

“Donna, enough, please, you can fuck me, anything you like, just you....” Dean pleaded, looking over at her as he tried to get away from the invisible bonds that held his body still.

“I am doing exactly what I want, Dean. You gave yourself to me, don’t you remember?” Donna mimicked Dean’s voice accurately and cruelly as she repeated his words. “I’ll do anything you want. You can have me. Just save my brother, I can’t fight the Mark. I don’t wanna hurt him. I need you to take me, you can have me. I’m....”

“Stop,” Dean yelled, angry tears running down his face now, ‘stop it, you bitch!”

“I was simply reminding you of your position, Dean,” Donna stood up and strode over to Dean’s prone body. “I’ve been good to you. I want you to be happy. I saved Sammy and he’s got his dream life now, he’s back at Stanford, back with Amelia.” She frowned. “Although I fail to see the attraction there.”

“Okay, okay,” Dean said, his voice resigned, “I get it.” Donna leaned down to kiss him tenderly on the lips. Dean closed his eyes and when she pulled back, he was smiling. “Damn you.” He grinned up at her.

“We’re already damned, baby.” She stroked his face. “Now I’m going to watch while these two fuck you hard. Turn over onto your hands and knees.” Dean’s body had no choice but to obey, even though his mind still resisted. “Just enjoy the ride, baby.” She smacked his ass and sauntered back to her seat.

“Oh fuck,” Dean groaned as Jason’s huge dick appeared in front of his face and Joe’s hands parted his butt cheeks. “Oh…fuck!” This time it was almost a squeal as Joe’s tongue swiped over his exposed hole.

Before Dean could say another word, Jason was running his heavy cock over Dean’s lips. Dean opened his mouth to groan as Joe rimmed him, and Jason slid his cockhead between Dean’s lips. Dean couldn’t move his head as Jason was holding it with one hand in a vice-like grip; he had no option but to suck.

Jason pulled out and growled “Lick it; lick it all over. Gonna fuck that pretty fucking mouth. Gonna fill you up with my come, boy,” She knew Dean wanted to laugh; this was like dialogue from the worst porno ever, but he was getting hard again and, to his shame, he wanted this. He wanted Jason’s huge dick filling his throat, making him gag, swallowing it all down, filling him, chasing away all his emptiness.

Donna gasped as she connected with Dean’s thoughts. She knew how lonely he was, how much he hated himself, yet the complete desolation inside that pretty mind and body was a shock. She felt tears spring to her eyes for the first time in many years. Damn Dean Winchester. Damn his pain. “Fuck him, both of you, fuck him hard.” She spat out, wiping her eyes angrily.

Dean couldn’t move his head to look over at her, but somehow he seemed to know why she was so pissed. His face was wet with tears too, as Jason thrust into his mouth over and over, drawing back to let Dean take a lungful of air after every half-dozen thrusts. Dean’s muffled gasps turned into muffled screams as Joe slid a finger into his tight hole. He worked Dean open as fast as he could - Donna had instructed them not to damage Dean’s fine body, after all - and by the time he had slid three fingers in to brush repeatedly over Dean’s prostate, Donna knew Dean was ready. He was groaning and rocking his body between the two men.

Joe gave a yell as he finally popped his dick into Dean and Jason released Dean’s head so that he could pant through the initial pain. Donna ran her fingers over her nipples and her clit, loving the broken, gasping noises coming from Dean’s beautiful mouth.

“Fuck…fucking hell….” Dean moaned, his head dropping down as Joe moved deeper inside him. Jason lifted his head by the chin and Donna was surprised when he kissed Dean tenderly. Dean looked stunned too, his huge green eyes gazing up at Jason filled with lust, pain and thankfulness.

“It’s okay, boy. We got you. We’re gonna make you feel so good.” Jason whispered. As Dean’s mouth opened on another gasp of pain, he pushed his hard dick back through Dean’s swollen lips. Donna moaned and pushed her own fingers inside herself.

“Fuck…God…so tight…” Joe panted as he shoved into Dean; Donna’s fingers moved with the same rhythm. She was getting so close now, but she wanted to come at the same time as Dean. She closed her eyes. He was lost; his mind was completely filled with the sensations of being double-fucked and his need to come again. His dick was hard and leaking.

“Joe, Dean needs some attention,” She prompted, making Joe grin. He released his hand from Dean’s right hip to run it under and over Dean’s tight balls. Dean’s whole body jerked like he had been electrocuted, and when Joe stroked Dean’s dick, he wailed around Jason’s cock and spurted over Joe’s hand. Donna wailed too as she came, followed by Joe. Jason had pulled out from Dean so that he could come too, all over Dean’s neck and back.

Joe was holding Dean and still inside him, but he groaned and bent over to lick Jason’s come from Dean’s back. Jason chuckled and moved around, taking Joe’s hand away to lick Dean’s come from Joe’s fingers. Donna moaned in pleasure - this was all so much better than she had imagined.

Meanwhile, Dean was shaking, sweating, sobbing, his head resting on his arms, completely spent. Donna had to see, had to taste. She was at Dean’s side, helping Joe to turn Dean onto his back, then kissing his mouth, tasting Jason, tasting the saltiness of Dean’s tears and sweat.

She climbed onto Dean’s exhausted body and ran her hands over his chest, his stomach, his now soft cock, which struggled to harden in her skillful hands. She laughed and moved off of Dean, whose green eyes followed her with a confused and vacant look.

“You’ve worn him out boys. You all did a great job for the first round. Now Dean needs his rest and you two can keep me company.” Donna winked at the two men. Demons didn’t tire as easily as humans and she had plans for these perfect bodies. “Put him on the bed. Clean him up.” She instructed the demons and soon Dean was asleep sprawled out on the bed, carried there by Joe and washed down with a cloth by Jason’s large but gentle hands.

Donna was going to have fun with Joe and Jason now, but nothing would compare with seeing them with Dean. She decided with a smile that once her boy recovered, round two would commence.


End file.
